


Тошнота

by Walter_K



Category: Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Asexuality, Handcuffed Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 08:51:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Summary: С руками ему не повезло.





	Тошнота

С руками ему не повезло.   
Слишком узкие запястья по сравнению с шириной кисти вместе с большим пальцем — туго застегнутые наручники просто так не снять, прижав сустав вовнутрь и выскользнув из браслетов. Наследие паршивых маминых генов и ее дрянной стряпни, мало чем отличавшейся от приютской. Тонкие и хрупкие кости, рахитичное телосложение. Потребовалось много времени, чтобы привести себя в более-менее приемлемый вид и форму.   
Наручники сделаны на совесть — скорее всего, под заказ, с самыми распространенными моделями он управляться умеет. С какими-то попроще, с другими — посложнее. Конечно, только с помощью тренировок дома — если дошло до того, что появилась необходимость снять наручники, значит, допустил грубейшую ошибку намного ранее. 

Допустил.

Сейчас уже не о чем говорить. Нужно сосредоточиться на решении задачи. А именно — освободиться от впившихся в ноющие запястья железных браслетов, освободить тесно прижатого спиной к его спине напарника. Сделать это так, чтобы это не было заметно. И остаться в том же самом положении, дожидаясь возвращения охраны. 

Далее — по ситуации. 

Капля пота медленно стекает по виску и падает на пол. На старом складе душно, пыльно и отчего-то очень тепло — может быть, с подвале работает какая-то печь, но точно сказать нельзя. Дэниел за спиной тяжело и неровно дышит, скорее всего из-за нескольких сломанных ребер. Но и о целостности внутренних органов тоже говорить не приходится. Если есть такая вероятность, то стоит поспешить — возможно, подумать о плане Б, но тогда есть риск нарваться на кого-то вооруженного и вовсе быть убитыми. Это в его планы сейчас точно не входит. 

Дэниел шевелится — впервые за полтора часа, — неудобно ерзает, и две пары перекрещенных за спиной наручников бряцают металлом в тишине. От этих движений ноют плечи. Сам он не шевелится — замер, напряженно чувствуя каждую звенящую мышцу в теле, не давая им затечь. Помогает так себе, но другого не остается. К тому же, это отвлекает от такой длительной и такой тесной физической близости другого человека. Единственный вид близости, который ему знаком и понятен — это потенциальная энергия кулака, летящего в слабое место противника, и кинетическая энергия удара. Прижиматься липкой от пота спиной к спине другого человека на протяжении длительного времени, не имея возможности отстраниться, тяжело прежде всего потому, что давит. Та часть его мозга, что должна быть наготове, теперь постоянно обрабатывает слишком много тактильной информации. Не прекращающейся. Бесполезной. 

Ему нужно принять решение: если он сломает себе кисть сейчас, то после освобождения от наручников это сильно ухудшит его способности в рукопашном бою из-за боли, и это тоже так себе перспектива. Если не сломает — то никакой план не получится привести в исполнение. 

Но сдаваться нельзя. Он дает себе еще пару минут на размышления, сжимает и разжимает кулаки, готовясь, и случайно касается руки Дэниела. Дэниел берет его за руку — по-товарищески, просто ободряюще пожимает ее, — и тихо произносит:

— Мы справимся. 

Его мутит. 

Какое-то мгновение его как будто вот-вот стошнит, но он ничего не ел со вчерашнего утра, так что это никак не связано с некачественной пищей. 

Нужно просто мысленно перешагнуть через этот болевой порог. 

И тогда боль пройдет.

Он ждет, позорно надеясь, что напряжение от тактильной нагрузки спадет, как будто наступил пик и теперь остался только спуск с горы этого графика, но ничего такого не происходит. 

Он берется правой рукой за липкую от пота кисть левой — Дэниел по-прежнему где-то здесь, не выпускает его — резко прикладывает силу в нужном месте — раздается хруст и следующий за ним с запозданием на полсекунды низкий, сдавленный мучительный стон. Кисть почти складывается пополам вдоль и без труда выскальзывает из браслета. 

Проводить тонкие манипуляции сломанной рукой — сложно, но возможно. Он находит на браслете нужный рычажок, немного покопавшись в конструкции, сильно ослабляет охват, увеличив диаметр до максимума, потом проделывает то же самое с наручниками Дэниела. Боль от перелома уходит на второй план перед волной адреналина от сладкого чувства контроля над ситуацией, и он, сначала прислушавшись, а потом встряхнув плечами, потянувшись, нагнувшись, хрустнув шеей, вынужденно возвращается в прежнее положение, надев на себя и на Дэниела наручники, но не перекрещивая, так, чтобы они совершенно болтались и в случае необходимости их можно было сбросить одним движением. Если не присматриваться, то внешне почти ничего не изменилось. Но зато теперь он просто может немного отстраниться. 

Дэниел тихо — и неровно — вздыхает. 

Рука пульсирует тупой болью, и хоть он теперь и может расположить ее за спиной так, чтобы она затекала чуть меньше, мысленно отвлечься не получается — алый очаг тянет к себе внимание, и если случайно зацепиться за него в этой тишине, то он может разгореться сильнее. Альтернатив нет. Есть. Одна. 

Дэниел снова касается его дрожащей медленно опухающей кисти — и теперь, когда их руки не соединены друг с другом скрещенными наручниками, у него нет оправданий. Он делает это нарочно. Он держит его за сломанную руку, как будто так и надо.   
Как будто они какие-нибудь лучшие друзья. 

И он действительно не чувствует боли — потому что этого слишком много.

Мать треплет его по непричесанным волосам. 

Очередной клиент, уходя от матери, тискает его за щеку, сюсюкает и называет каким-то глупым именем. 

Другой, дожидаясь, пока она выйдет из ванной, подлавливает его в коридоре и не отказывает себе в удовольствии добавить пусть и мимолетного, но приятного бесплатного и не очень невинного бонуса к оплаченной наперед услуге. 

Таких множество. 

Некоторые не так добры.

Какая-то глупая девочка в приюте неловко зачем-то пытается его поцеловать — от ее запаха и влажных губ его рвет в общем туалете. 

Люди в вагоне подземки давят со всех сторон как сельди в бочке. Туда он спускается только по крайней необходимости. Которая не наступает почти никогда.

Девушки, которых иногда по ночам приходится вытаскивать из потных рук пьяных насильников, норовят отблагодарить его тем же способом — но чаще просто крепко обнимают. 

Все это происходит не так часто. И чем длиннее перерывы, тем сильнее это мешает сосредотачиваться на более важных делах. 

Наверное, он нездоров. Но разве можно назвать злом то, что не причиняет вреда никому, кроме него самого? 

Боли нет. Вместо нее это тошнотворное, заполняющее все внутри чувство пустоты. 

Дэниел держит его за руку — и не выпускает до тех пор, пока за ними не приходят. 

***

Рука срастается неправильно. И дело не столько в эстетике, сколько в функциональности: ставить удары заново — терять драгоценное время, которое можно потратить на множество более важных дел. 

Он мог бы сделать это и сам, но когда он заходит в Гнездо, Дэниел все замечает и успевает предложить раньше. Отказываться незачем. 

Когда Дэниел осторожно, но уверенно берет его руку в свою, решение кажется поспешным, но отступать некуда. 

По второму разу ломать одно и то же место — хуже, чем он предполагал, и чтобы перекрыть боль, он через стол инстинктивно хватается за Дэниела свободной рукой. Срабатывает так же, как и в прошлый раз — приступ фантомной тошноты настигает его сразу же, и нужно какое-то время, чтобы отделить ее от самого Дэниела. Дэниел не при чем. 

Это все он. 

Он один. 

Он разжимает пальцы на куртке Дэниела, потому что физическая боль не настолько страшна, чтобы не вытерпеть ее — у него бывали и далеко не такие несерьезные травмы. Под столом Дэниел касается его ноги. 

Едва заметно, касание брючины о брючину, но ему хочется встать и уйти. Но Дэниел накрывает сломанную руку ладонью, и пульсирующая боль снова отступает. 

А потом Дэниел привстает и, перегнувшись через стол, быстро касается его губами прямо поверх маски — и никакой тошноты нет. 

Дэниел пахнет только чистой футболкой и едва-едва — мылом для рук. 

Через маску он не чувствует никакой грязи. 

Смысла во всем этом все равно нет ровно никакого — Дэниел выпускает его руки, замирает. Ждет чего-то. Размышляет. 

— Роршах. 

Он чуть наклоняет голову набок. Поворачивается. Медленно отодвигает стул, чтобы встать. Встает. Если Дэниел намерен продолжать играть в эту игру, то у него все равно не получится практически ничего. Он должен это понимать.

Дэниел не касается его. Он касается маски. Губами — щеки, потом — там, где рот. Втягивает носом его запах, и запах старого пальто. 

Он отворачивается. Тошноты нет, но... 

Но раз ее нет, то что же теперь делать?

Это похоже на наручники, только иного рода — и из них ему тоже придется высвобождаться. 

Дэниел едва касается носом его спрятанного за маской подбородка, зарывается в тонкий бежевый шарф. Ему не нужно делать многого — просто перешагнуть через себя и позволить Дэниелу делать то, что он хочет. В конце концов, сейчас это кажется справедливым. Дэниел опускает руку вниз, нащупывая пах, сжимает его. Реакция незамедлительна — под рукой Дэниела его тело само знает, что надо делать. Но Дэниел должен понимать, что самое важное — не касаться больше нигде. 

— Я хочу тебя, Роршах. 

Слова, не значащие ровным счетом ничего, — от человека, несколько минут назад сломавшего ему руку. Если он вытерпел такое во благо, вытерпит и это. Дэниел шепчет ему на ухо, продолжая через ткань брюк сдавливать член, и ему не нужно шевелиться — только замереть, чтобы не спугнуть странное равновесие, найденное между болью и тошнотой.   
Он толкается бедрами в ладонь Дэниелу, член трется о брюки — и ему не остается ничего, кроме как в тишине слушать эти теплые ощущения. 

Когда Дэниел снова целует его там, где под маской его губы, он кончает — и чистая, безболезненная тишина, пронизанная запахом Дэниела, наполняет все вокруг. 

От этих наручников не будет следов.


End file.
